


me

by mateo (orphan_account)



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Gen, If you don't know who Centipede is, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 17:59:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2119419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mateo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i, <i>i</i> and <b><i>i</i></b>...?</p>
            </blockquote>





	me

who am i  
who  
who?  
me,  _me_ ,  **me**?  
me  
 ** _m e_**  
who…?

am i  
 _am i_  
purple hair  
a nice dress  
hungry  
so hungry  
all the time  
laughing  
so much fun  
 **all my fault**  
delicious  
 **scramble my insides**  
date  
bookstore  
death  
dead  
dying  
 _alive_?

am i  
 _am i_  
pain  
pain and pilers  
and  
and a broken chair  
and a mask  
jason  
 _jason_?  
who  
i  
i  
toes and fingers  
 **count down**  
 **from 1000**  
 **subtract by 7**  
disgusting  
bad beans  
extract  
torture  
regret?

am i  
 _am i_  
books  
father  
mother  
mother why  
don’t go  
don’t  _leave_  
auntie  
auntie why  
no please  
did not  
do anythin-  
 **bad luck**  
i am   
am i  
 **bad luck**  
hide  
sunshine  
eyepatch  
tears  
coffee  
 **bad luck**  
bad  
 _child_?

**Author's Note:**

> repost from my tumblr http://goggleddreamer.tumblr.com/post/94430389777/me


End file.
